NEETLords (The Squad)
The Squad The standard squad is as follows: xElectricZzGaming (Scheen), TechnicallyLegit (Cleen), ChronoGear (Chreen/Epeen) ViTheGhost (Eileen), Squiy (Squeen) and Chongo (Cheen). Electric Electric (a.k.a Scheen) is fat. He is almost the fattest human known to mankind, as he weighs just 0.1 pounds less than Boogie2988. TechnicallyLegit TechnicallyLegit (a.k.a Cleen) is the least fat of the Squad, however he is also known for being extremely unfunnny. Legit also has the role "sunflower seeds" in Stinkycheeseone890's server, for some reason. Wait what did you say about me? I wasn't listening. ChronoGear Chrono (a.k.a. Chreen (a.k.a. Glandall (a.k.a. Robert))) has a massive epeen.Chrono has 2,600+ followers on Twitch.tv | https://twitch.tv/ChronoGear Chrono is easily the wittiest of The Squad, so it's no wonder he has the largest epeen of anyone in The Squad. ViTheGhost i cannot apologize enough for acting the way i did. you say you accept my apology, but i really don't know if you're being sincere with that. matt, cat, whoever else harassing me is honest to god shattering my mental state. i really want to be left alone. i know you said you'd tell them to lay off, but it feels like i'm just being incessantly targeted for something i can't take back, and have attempted to atone for on numerous occasions. every time i get a call, email, tweet, google alert, or anything else one of you have done / continue to do, i literally break down and have a full-blown panic attack that can, will, and frequently lasts multiple days. i don't know what it will take for you all to leave me alone, i have gone to many extreme lengths already to prevent this shit from happening (i.e. deleting entire accounts, charging my phone number just a few moments ago, etc.) i just want this to end, i genuinely feel like i'm being harassed and i'm hopeless. i think about what i've said and done with all of you, nearly every day. it feels like it will never leave me, and i'm honestly scarred from our former friendships as a whole. please for the love of god, just leave me alone. i really never want to hear from you, matt, cat, torin, or sam ever again. i've tried cutting ties with people who we mutually know, just for the sake of dodging confrontation. from the bottom of my heart, i'm sorry. i'm sorry that it's come to me messaging you about this, and making myself look like a coward, but it really is damaging and i really need you all to just stop. i often wonder what's next: are you gonna ask people i know for new methods of contact? are you going to mail me something? i really have no idea, and it's really terrifying and i just can't take it anymore. so please, just stop. tell them to stop. leave me alone, never message me, comment on anything, look me up, call my phone, or anything ever again. i'm deadly serious. i cannot take it anymore. Squiy Squiy (a.k.a Squeen) is Irish. He never shuts the fuck up about how much he loves potatoes and getting absolutely shitfaced because he is Irish and Irish people are immensely alcoholic hahahaha. He is also the first of the Third Wave of NEETLords, but being a NEETLord means nothing anymore so who cares. Chongo Chongo (a.k.a Cheen) is a straight coalburner with a niggirlfriend, is a bobybuilber with a six-inch cock and knows the legendary Mason Wilson. He is the second fastest to claim NEETLord to this day.